Reconciliação
by Lanelle Black
Summary: Oneshot.Spoliers de Deathly Hallows  TonksLupin


Reconciliação

Ela estava sentada num simples banco no jardim, mirando o horizonte, como se ele não estivesse ali, como se os seus sentimentos não estivessem tão confusos.

A escuridão da noite sem estrelas, o vento frio, traziam lembranças distantes de uma guerra da qual ela não mais fazia parte. Pelo menos, não por enquanto.

Enquanto ela tentava entender, ele apenas a observava, procurando em vão um momento que fosse o certo para falar algo. E os segundos se passavam, como se a presença de ambos naquele ambiente fosse banal.

— E então? – ela perguntou irritada. Tinha todo o direito de querer matá-lo. Na verdade, ele não a culparia se tivesse mandado ele para o inferno quando ele ousou bater na porta da casa de seus pais.

— Eu sou um covarde. – ele começou. Sim, era um começo idiota. Porque na verdade, tudo sempre tinha sido sobre _ele_, o medo _dele_, como _ele_ se sentia.

Se perguntava como ela tinha agüentado aquilo tudo.

Como se não soubesse a resposta.

— Isso eu já sei. – ela disse, se virando para ele pela primeira vez. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos.

— Eu...

— Eu não quero ouvir desculpas, ouvir que você apenas fez mal para min. Eu quero que você entenda que não é você que decide o que é bom ou mal para min. – a sua voz não estava branda. Havia raiva, dor, mas também havia paixão.

— Eu sei...

Como ele poderia dizer que ele tinha feito tudo errado até aquele ponto, sem que suas palavras soassem simplesmente vazias?

Que tipo de homem abandona a esposa grávida? _Ele_.

Porque era mais fácil. Era mais fácil tentar não se envolver, ferir os outros, com a desculpa de tentar salvá-los. Mais quem ele tentava salvar era a si mesmo. Viver acomodado em suas trevas. Fingir e acreditar que ele era o mártir.

Esse tinha sido o caminho mais fácil. E não o certo.

Ela tinha voltado a mirar o nada. Vez ou outra soluçava.

Qualquer desculpa agora seria vazia.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, porém ela continuou sem reação.

— Não era assim que eu imaginava que as coisas seriam...só isso. – ela se virou para ele chorando.

— Você tem razão. Todo esse tempo, eu só tenho pensado em min. Não em nós. O que eu fiz com você foi desprezível. Eu entendo se você me odiar, mais...

— Eu não te odeio. – disse ela firme. – se era isso que você queria ouvir...

— Eu vim aqui pedir para vocês voltarem. – disse ele brandamente.

Aquelas palavras a desramaram. Embora a marca daqueles dias de dor, ainda estivesse fresca, ela esboçou um sorriso.

Sabia que ele iria voltar. Tinha se agarrado a essa esperança com todas as suas forças, se não fizesse isso...

— Eu não vou mais ter medo de viver, Tonks. Eu prometo para vocês. – disse com a voz firme. Tinha jurado para si mesmo que não ia fazer promessas. Mas aquela promessa era diferente, era uma daquelas poucas promessas, que nós fazemos não só com os outros, mais principalmente, com nós mesmos.

Ela o abraçou, desajeitada. Ele pode sentir a pressão do ventre dela, que carregava um filho deles, sobre si.

E pela primeira vez, a idéia de ter um filho, pareceu algo inexplicável, _divino_. Maravilhoso. Principalmente, porque ela era a mãe daquela criança.

Ele alisava seus cabelos por hora, pretos, enquanto ela chorava no seu colo como uma adolescente. Era tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento. Chorar. Chorar até suas lágrimas se esgotarem, para então, conseguir sorrir.

Chorar por todo o medo e toda a dor daqueles dias.

Chorar nos braços _dele_.

Enquanto o vento frio e a noite escura traziam um mau pressentimento. A guerra ainda estava lá fora, a espreita.

Eles se abraçaram mais apertado. Sentiam medo. Medo por eles, e medo pelo filho, que nasceria em um ambiente tão macabro. Porém, não mais esse medo iria impedir que eles vivessem toda a felicidade possível, mesmo em meio a essa guerra.

— Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou.

— Eu também te amo. – disse levantando o queixo dela para dar um beijo, com o gosto salgado de lágrimas.

Nunca tinha lhes ocorreu que por causa desse filho, ela teve que se ausentar da guerra, ficar longe das linhas de frente e de qualquer perigo. Que aquela criança poderia estar salvando a vida da sua mãe.

Pelo menos, por enquanto.


End file.
